Hell in a cell
by Technobabble1
Summary: When a new prisoner comes to Arkham, He must accept being trapped, not only by the law, but by his own fellow criminals.


Hell In a Cell

Author's Note: I don't own any of the batman characters.

Author's other note: Again I do not support any of the behavior of any batman villain. After reading somewhere that Child molester's get treated like shit in prision, I wondered, how bad would they be treated if they were in the worst prison ever, with the worst possible cellmate.

Arkham Asylum. A place where the psychopathic scum of the world end up biding there time. Truth be told it's one of the worst prisions in the world, the escape rate was astronomical. For some reason keeping evil geniuses together usually just meant that the various freaks and villains became more and more cunning as time went on. your fellow inmates would be your friends and confidants, and teach you how to better execute your crimes. It was like a huge underworld think tank.

Unless you're crimes made you an untouchable. Your disgusting antics made you so low that even these thieves and murderers and mass terrorists that you'd be living with for the foreseeable future would turn on you. There was honor amongst thieves, and amongst serial murderers, but there was no honor between child molesters, nor were mercy for them and the guards not eager to protect them. John Rosenberg was instantly made aware of this the moment he stepped foot in the god forsaken asylum.

Most of the cells were locked metal doors, making it impossible to see who was in them. However some of the inmates were being carefully escorted through the halls, and they quickly made their opinions of Rosenberg known to him.

Killer Croc glared at him and snarled "freak."

Two Face flipped his coin, declaring "Tails, you lose." To Rosenberg.

But the worst moment came when he passed Scarecrow, who shrieked to him "BE AFRAID! BE VERY AFRAID."

Rosenberg was then convinced that he'd never make it out of this building alive. He was walked to his cell, the guards being silent, not wanting to sully themselves by talking to this lowest of low slugs. When they reached the cell door, one of the guards spoke up. "Rosenberg we've had to assign people roommates because we've been filling up so quickly these days."

"Who's mine?" Rosenberg asked. He broke out in a cold sweat. He didn't want to think what horrible freak awaited him beyond that door.

"Let's just say, it's not Poison Ivy." The guard responded with a smirk. The guard proceeded to open the cell door and push Rosenberg in.

The room actually seemed to be empty. Perhaps the guard was just playing a trick on Rosenberg. Rosenberg just had to laugh, he'd been doped. "HA HA HA!" he squealed.

Rosenberg's laughter stopped when another person's began. His roommate had been hiding behind the door, unseen. And his roommate's laughter was infamous. It was a high pitched shriek, which chilled Rosenberg's bone. Rosenberg turned around, he knew then and there who his roommate had to be. The most feared psychopath in history, The Joker.

The Joker's huge smiling lips were even bigger and creepier in person. And they were on full smile mode. Rosenberg was terrified.

"Howdy Chum!" Joker cheerfully exclaimed as he thrust his hand forward for Rosenberg to shake.

"Um, Hi." Rosenberg meekly replied as he shook Joker's hand meekly. "I'm…"

"John Rosenberg," the Joker interrupted "AKA…" the Joker paused. "Actually Johnny boy your one of the few people in here who doesn't have a nickname."

"I didn't really need one." Rosenberg replied.

"Good Point Johnny Boy." The joker laughed. "Could you imagine a child molester, rapist and killer with a gimmick like some of the crazys in this town. Much more interesting much less Practical." The joker howled at his own internal imagery. It must have been hilarious, because for a good minute, The joker was laughing hysterically and inconsolably. But the creepiness of his laugh attack was compounded by it's sudden ending, when Joker nonchalantly said "I love your work."

"I love your work." Reverberated through Rosenberg's brain. It was what you said to a writer if you enjoyed his books, or too an artist of you appreciated his painting. But the Joker said it to a man who raped and murdered little children. Even Rosenberg was ashamed and hated what he did, but he couldn't stop himself from doing so, and the Joker was complimenting him on it?

Rosenberg sat down on the mattress that was going to be his bed, unless the Joker already claimed that mattress, which promoted Rosenberg to jump straight off, the last thing he would want to do is violate the Joker's personal space .

Joker smiled "actually I take the top bunk, don't worry Johnny boy." This prompted Rosenberg to again collapse onto the lower mattress. Joker then hovered over Rosenberg, but not menacingly, but rather like a puppy trying to gain the attention of its master. Joker then unleashed a series of questions. "What was it like to rob all those kids of their innocence and then to watch them die?" "Did you actually prefer the boys or the girls?" "What prompted you to commit such wonderful acts?"

"THEY WERN'T WONDERFUL ACTS!" Rosenberg yelled. "I just raped and murdered a bunch of kids."

"Don't sell yourself short." The joker begged. "What you did was pure art. You managed to bring a city to it's knees with more ease than any of my schemes. Your brought absolute terror to the whole city. It was glorious from what I heard. You took societies laws and conventions, and you made them your bitch. It was beautiful."

Rosenberg started crying. "I just wanted to fuck some kids, and get rid of them. It wasn't art."

A huge frown came to joker's freakish face and it was then replaced by another huge grin. "I'm going to help you understand that it was art my friend. You've only just begun to reach your potential, and I'm going to drag the rest out of you." The Joker straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "Now repeat after me. HA! HA! HA! HA!"

Rosenberg, out of fear for what would happen if he disobeyed the Joker he reapated the loud obnoxious faux laughter. "HA! HA! HA! HA!"

They continued this for hours straight, just shouting "HA!" at the top of their lungs at each other long into the night.

Next door the Penguin and Firefly were trying to sleep, but the sound from the other room kept them awake. "How long until they stop?" the Penguin asked.

Firefly threw his pillow over his ears. "Until he either becomes as crazy as the Joker, or more likely, the Joker loses interest and kills him."

"Should we kill him at lunch tomorrow just to shut them up?" Penguin asked.

After some thinking Firefly replied "I don't think so Penguin. It would be a bad idea to mess with one of Joker's new toys. "

Penguin nodded "Good point, and besides he's only a child molester."

From beyond the wall came a cry "OH PLEASE NO! JUST KILL ME, PLEASE NO!" from Rosenberg. Followed quickly by Joker yelling "Come on, Be a man about it!"

Firefly and Penguin cringed, having a good guess but not being totally sure what was going on next door. The two roommates gazed over the side of their bunks at each other. Penguin spoke first "do you even think the man will last the night?"

Firefly responded, "For his sake, I hope not."


End file.
